Plus que de la haine
by Darkness -Light -Nothingness
Summary: Tu m'as pris la seule personne que j'ai aimée !


**_Yoh !_**

_Un petit OS imaginé pendant un contrôle de droit (dont ma note catastrophique explique le ton de l'histoire) et écrit en cours de français (ou une fois de plus je me faisais royalement ch***) -Laxup_**_  
_**

_Bref..._

_Un peu différent de ce qu'on fais d'habitude..._

_Nan, en fait c'est un peu glauque..._

_Mais bon... on espère que vous apprécierez... plus de détail en bas... _

_En espérant avoir de vos nouvelles..._

* * *

Tu m'as pris la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée !

Je l'ai vu. Je l'ai senti. Parce que je suis toi… enfin dans toi.

Tu m'as ignoré, tu as fermé notre cœur. Tu n'as pas écouté mes cris et mes pleurs… Et, tu l'as laissé crever… Il est mort dans tes bras, alors que celui qu'il voulait voir, c'était moi. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé venir. Ma détresse, tu l'as bridée. Et j'ai vu alors la seule chose que je n'aurai jamais voulu voir dans ses yeux verts…

Des regrets…

Je crois, que c'est à partir de là que j'ai vraiment commencé à te haïr. J'avais tous vu dans tes yeux. Tu les as tous tués. Toutes ces personnes qui étaient comme une famille pour moi et que j'avais appris à connaître et à apprécier. C'était fini. Il ne restait que moi maintenant. Moi, vivant dans toi.

Mais si tu savais à quel point ça me répugne…

Tu dois le sentir depuis un moment, maintenant. J'ai d'abord pris possession de tes rêves. Au début, tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte. C'est seulement quand j'ai commencé à m'immiscer dans ton esprit le jour que tu as commencé à prendre peur. Tu ressentais mes émotions et moi, les tiennes. Je te détestais, je te haïssais, mais surtout, je t'en voulais. Peu à peu, tu t'es affaibli. Tu ne dormais plus, de peur de perdre le contrôle de ton corps. Ce corps qui n'était pas le mien, contrairement au cœur. Je voulais te faire payer de m'avoir abandonné, de ne pas m'avoir écouté, de m'avoir relégué à l'état de souvenir.

Tu commençais à dépérir, à me céder. Plus les jours passaient, et plus je prenais plus de place en toi…

C'est là qu'il est intervenu…

Il avait peur pour toi…

Tu voulais te confier à lui et j'ai senti cette joie naître dans notre cœur. Ma haine a muté en quelque chose d'encore plus fort et de plus amer… Pourquoi aurais-tu droits au bonheur auprès de lui, alors que tu m'avais volé le mien. Il était la personne que tu aimais. Et plus je le regardais, plus cette chose en moi se transformait. Ses yeux turquoise étaient trop proches du vert des siens…

Je n'en pouvais plus, et tu n'en pouvais plus…

Alors je me suis emparé de toi. Lui n'a pas compris pourquoi la personne qu'il aimait ce mit soudain à le regarder d'un regard remplis de colère. Toute cette rage, je l'ai déversée en toi… Et sur lui…

C'était toi, maintenant, qui me criais d'arrêter.

Je ne t'écoutais pas.

Tu pleurais.

Je n'en avais rien à foutre.

Tu ne comprenais pas.

Moi, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

Je te l'ai pris.

Quand j'ai repris ma place, tu as regardé tes mains. Elles étaient recouvertes de sang, son sang. Je vis au travers de tes yeux, les siens. Turquoises, et vides. Vides de vie.

Je l'avais tué…

Tu l'avais tué…

Tu pleurais comme je l'avais fait. Tu me demandais pourquoi. Je t'ai répondu. Et tu as enfin compris. Tes larmes redoublèrent. Tu ne voulais pas le croire, tu perdais la raison. Je jubilai de voir ta détresse. Mais, je t'en voulais encore… Encore… Et encore plus. Je n'étais pas satisfait. Je voulais te voir mourir. Je ne voulais plus être toi. Et tu ne voulais plus de moi.

Dans ta folie, tu nous as alors séparés. Alors que tu plongeais, sans un regard en arrière, dans les Ténèbres pour le rejoindre, je glissai dans le Néant. Après tout, sans toi, je n'étais rien. Je n'étais pas sensé exister. Alors, je flottais. Pendant combien de temps… Des heures… Des jours…Des mois…Des années… Je ne savais pas. Ma colère a eu le temps de s'apaiser. Mais je n'étais plus rien…

Alors je me demandais pourquoi cette Lumière s'aventura jusqu'à moi…

Elle était tellement chaleureuse…

Elle irradiait…

Et elle m'enlaça.

Je revoyais enfin ses iris verts flamboyantes.

Tout contre moi, il ne prononça qu'un mot qui me fit revivre.

Un seul et unique mot.

« Roxas »

.

.

.

* * *

_Quand j'ai eu finis d'écrire cette fic, je me suis dis... Punaise...mais quel schizophrène !- Laxup_

_Je confirme ! - Xoenime_

_Vous l'aurez compris (j'espère) c'est Roxas qui parle à Sora. Il lui en veux d'avoir laissé mourir Axel et décimé l'Organisation XIII. Pour vengeance, il a donc tué Riku. Notre cher Sora, fou, se suicida, pour son argenté, libérant ainsi Roxas qui retrouve Axel dans le Néant...  
_

_Roxas: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah j'ai tué tout le monde ! Je suis un assassin !_

_Sora: Oh, alors tu va me rejoindre dans ma folie ? _

_Roxas: Plutôt mourir !_

_Riku: En fait, tu l'es déjà...Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as tuer sauvagement ?_

_Roxas: Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que je voulais qu'on ne se sépare jamais..._

_Riku: C'est vrai ?_

_Roxas: NON ! Crétin..._

_Sora: Eh ! Doucement quand tu parles à mon homme !_

_Riku: SOOOOOOORAAAAAAAA ! Bouhouhou, Roxas il m'aime pas !_

_Sora: De toute façon, il n'aime personne !_

_Roxas: Faux ! J'aime Axel !_

_Laxup & Xoenime: Et nous, tu nous aimes aussi, hein?_

_Roxas: Non._

_Riku: Moi non plus, vous m'avez tué et Sora aussi._

___Laxup & Xoenime_: Mais...

_Sora: Ils ont raison. Vous avez été vraiment méchants avec nous !_

___Laxup & Xoenime_: Et l'histoire ?

_Roxas, Sora, Riku: ON S'EN FOUT !_

_Laxup & Xoenime vont se pendre ensemble avec la même corde.._

_Axel: Bah moi j'aime bien, je meurs au début, puis ressuscite à la fin près de mon Roxas ! ^0^_

_Roxas: Axel, y a des choses qu'il faut pas dire..._

_._

_._

_._

_Merci d'avoir lu..._

_Et Merci à Mayura-8_

_Laxup & Xoenime_

**_-Darkness_**


End file.
